K On! Shattered Dreams Part 2 - Killing Intent
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: Sawako may be gone, but the Hour still exists. That gives no time for the girls of the HTT to rest on their laurels. When a new danger shows up in the real world as well as the Dead Hour, will the girls be able to defeat it, or will their untimely demise be done in by their new enemy… THEMSELVES?


**K-On!: Shattered Dreams Part 2 – Killing Intent**

**By MidniteBleuCrusader**

Summary: Sawako may be gone, but the Hour still exists. That gives no time for the girls of the HTT to rest on their laurels. When a new danger shows up in the real world as well as the Dead Hour, will the girls be able to defeat it, or will their untimely demise be done in by their new enemy… THEMSELVES?

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On.

A/N: Finally this is out. Thanks for your patience. I realized I needed to step it up from Part 1 and needed to work my schedule to be able to write these. I've actually written what I want to do on paper before I put it out and I hope you like the end result.

**0**

**Chapter 1: Burning in the Skies**

**0**

She had been looking up more often than not lately in the past few weeks that has gone by. At least she looked up at the ceiling of something she's familiar with. No more hospital beds for her any more. Instead, she opened her eyes to an all-familiar ceiling. The ceiling of her own house at that. She got out of her bed, putting on her pink bunny bedroom slippers and slowly trudged down to the living room. Whatever happened the day before today surely had something to do with her exhaustion, as she was still feeling sleepy when she walked down the staircase.

"Oh, good morning, onee-chan." The voice of her cheery younger sister lightened up her mood a bit.

"Good morning, Ui-chan." She sleepily said as she rubbed her eyes. It was nice to hear the voice of her younger sister at this time. "Where is everyone?" She wondered. Usually she'd see a few people in the living room. Today she didn't see anyone.

"Ritsu-senpai went for her hospital check-up. Mio-senpai's out getting supplies. I have no clue where Azusa-chan is, and Tsumugi-senpai's doing laundry." When she heard 'Tsumugi', she slowly went outside to see her. She was her girlfriend after all. Lo and behold, Kotobuki Tsumugi was out doing the laundry in this hot day. She decided to sneak behind her and spook her. Stealthily she managed to get behind her and then cover her girlfriend's eyes.

"Guess who?" She said, nearly shocking Tsumugi. The blonde, however, just played along with it.

"Is it… Yui Hirasawa?" She answered, taking the hands away from her eyes and turning around. Yui had a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. Tsumugi was here with her now. "Good morning, Yui." The blonde greeted.

"Good morning." Yui replied.

"Well you're up earlier than usual. You're usually conked out until noon. Why so early today?"

"I guess the recovery program is starting to work its magic. That's good." Yui answered.

"Yeah, but… don't you think Azusa's pushing you a bit too hard lately?" Tsumugi's concerned look spoke words to Yui.

"Recently, yeah. But it's all for the good of my recovery process, that's for sure. And you? Are you recovering well?" She asked, a bit concerned about her girlfriend.

"Yes, I've been recovering… I'm more worried about you though. You're our leader. If something happens to you, what in the world are we going to do?" Yui just giggled. She knew how important she was on the team. Without her, morale would be a big issue to the team. But as team leader, her priorities were more on her teammates than herself.

"I'm really concerned about the rest of you, that's all." She looked around, seeing no one there. "This house is pretty empty right now. I guess I'll go take a walk. You take care of yourself."

"Okay, Yui. Don't come home too late." Tsumugi acknowledged. Yui went ahead to peck her on the cheek which made the keyboardist blush.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said as she walked out of the house.

Her name is Yui Hirasawa. She had gone up against Yamanaka Sawako, the enemy behind all the Shadows lurking, and the creation of the Dead Hour, and won against her. In the process, however, she used up all her power to defeat her. As such, Yui had to undergo Azusa Nakano's Rehabilitation to fully make sure that she had recovered all her energy. In order for them to face the Shadows in the Dead Hour, each of the girls was given a special weapon and a special ability. They were known as Numbers. To her knowledge, Yui knows that her band mates, her younger sister Ui Hirasawa, junior Jun Suzuki, deceased best friend Nodoka Manabe and, of course, Yamanaka Sawako were the only ones who could enter the Hour.

Little did she know that things were about to change from here.

**0**

The hospital. One place Tainaka Ritsu never wanted to be in. She'd been in here for a long time, all because of an injury on her left leg. Basically, there was a huge hole on her left leg and the doctors did their very best to try and close the gap. They managed to, but warned Ritsu not to continue with too much rigorous activity.

Luckily for Ritsu, today was just a check-up. If he had to stay in the hospital any more than she would have, she would have just trashed it instantly.

"At least I know I can walk normally…" She said as she exited the hospital. But knowing Ritsu, she would still continue being herself and not heed the doctor's warning.

"Ritsu-senpai coming back for a check-up? What's the world coming to?" The smart mouth could only mean one person. The sarcastic-towards-Ritsu wind user, Azusa Nakano, was waiting for her right outside.

"Oh, shut it, Azusa. I just need to get better, that's all."

"Ritsu-senpai actually following orders… man, the world did flip over on its own head."

"If your damn sarcasm was fuel for the whole world, I think the world would've been a better place." Ritsu went up to her and glared at her, but Azusa turned her head away.

"I'm not here to make fun of you, Ritsu-senpai. I'm only here to know what the doctors said about your condition… Is that leg healed up properly?" She asked. Her sarcasm quickly turned into concern for the fiery Ritsu. She wouldn't lie to Azusa when she's THIS serious.

"…Doctor told me to rest. Don't do any rigorous, physical training whatsoever."

"And of course, you're not gonna listen to them, are you?" Azusa deduced. She would be right. Ritsu isn't the type of person to just back down from a fight.

"We'll see." Ritsu said, but her mind was on something else. "Where'd Mio go? She left the house this morning without a word."

"She went off to get supplies for the house, Ritsu-senpai." Ritsu, however, had reasons to be a skeptic.

"Or she's just out to see HER again." She scoffed. She was very annoyed at the fact that her best friend was now seeing her own clone, named Akiyama.

Akiyama was the one who tormented Ritsu from the beginning. She was the reason that she lost the real Mio in the first place and has hated her ever since.

"You two just can't get along, can you?" Azusa asked, though she knew she was just going to get backlash from it.

"Get along? That's like mixing fire with oil. You know how much I hate her. Yet now she's with my best friend."

"Whoa, simmer down. She's on our side now, Ritsu-senpai. She's going to be a great asset to us." But Ritsu remained skeptical about it. She wasn't willing to admit that one of her allies is the one that has been troubling her for the past few months. But times have changed for her now. Whether she'd like it or not, her own enemy is now her teammate.

"As much as I don't like it…"

"Come on, Ritsu-senpai, let's get going… school's tomorrow anyway." Azusa reminded her, which just gave Ritsu even more of a reason to sigh.

**0**

Tokyo was as busy as always. Office workers late for work, the bustling city and of course, there was a whole lot of noise in the area.

Something Akiyama was going to get used to in her new apartment.

She sat on her chair, watching TV and waiting for something once again. Bored out of her mind, the inhabitant of the Dead Hour really needed something to do. The hooded one got off her seat to get a drink until she heard someone knock on her door.

"Akiyama, it's me. Open up." She knew whose voice that was. She walked towards the door and opened it. It was as if she was looking at a mirror when she opened the door. Her real self was here at her doorstep. She moved aside to let her in.

"Just got back from shopping?" The hooded one asked her.

"Yeah, and I got more than enough stuff for you to last until my next advance on my allowance." She answered, putting the bags of groceries on the kitchen countertops and helping to fill up Akiyama's cabinets with various groceries. The hooded clone went on to help her, peeking at how cool and calm she is even at the face of someone who could just kill her with a swift strike. "You hungry, Akiyama?" She asked, coolly. "I'm sure you've gotten sick of instant noodles all day. How does some curry rice sound?"

All Akiyama could do was nod. She wouldn't want to kill the one person who had saved her, or the one person who gave her a home to live, a meal to eat. She sat down back on her chair and continued to watch TV, letting Mio do all the cooking.

Once the meal was cooked, Mio served it. She sat down right across from Akiyama. "Well, enjoy the meal." She declared. Akiyama started wolfing down her own meal, showing that she's been very hungry. Mio slowly ate her meal. But she knew the mood was too tense for just casual conversation. As soon as Akiyama finished her plate, she spoke.

"How's Yui doing?" Mio knew what she was going to ask.

"She's fine." A direct response, but looking at Akiyama, she wanted more information. "Azusa's rehabilitation is at least helping her regain her powers bit by bit."

"Whatever happened in that castle must have been really bad, then." Akiyama replied.

"Worse than you could imagine, Akiyama. MUCH worse. She did use all her power to stop Sawako, after all." Mio said, but she decided to get off the subject of Yui. "And you? How have you been holding up?"

"You locked me up in this Hell hole for a month, you come here often to give me food, and then you ask me how I've been holding up?" She glared right at Mio. "Let me back in the house, damn it. I need to take care of Yui."

"I'm all for letting you take care of Yui. But is Ritsu going to let you? You nearly tore her leg out last time you two fought and you two are no closer to even making up. I can't just let you back into the house for the time being." Mio explained to her. Akiyama just glared at her counterpart, but let out a defeated sigh.

"You just can't let me be, can you?"

"If I did, Ritsu would kill me." Mio answered. As soon as she finished her meal, she helped Akiyama clear down, washing the dirty plates. "Besides, Akiyama… school starts tomorrow. I need you to behave yourself while we're at school, okay? You know what that means?"

"Stay at home, behave myself, don't cause trouble… find a job, I guess?"

"Well, all that minus the last one. Just be normal for the time being. If you sense any trouble, give me a call, got it?" Mio responded. Akiyama only gave a light nod. "All right, I have to go now… and Akiyama? Try to learn how to cook by yourself one day." She said as she left the house, leaving Akiyama annoyed at her request.

**0**

"And you wound up unconscious on the sidewalk. AGAIN." An annoyed Azusa told Yui off, leaving the guitarist in giggles.

"Hehe… sorry, Azu-nyan. I got a little too carried away with the fact that I could walk again." Yui said nonchalantly as if nothing happened. Azusa just heaved a sigh of discontent.

"I'll have to put you on crutches then." Azusa suggested.

"Oh no, I'll be on crutches tomorrow~" Yui answered sarcastically.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on her, Azusa? You're the one who made her this way anyway, what with your 'rehabilitation process'." Ritsu interjected.

"If you want her to get her powers back quick enough, she'll have to follow her regime, okay?" Azusa then went over to bop Yui on the head. The guitarist let out a soft 'Ow!' and rubbed her own head. "And you'd better not run off on your own, seriously."

"Okay, okay." Yui acknowledged. At the time, the front door opened, revealing the bassist of the group returning home. "Ah, Mio-chan!"

"I heard about what happened, Yui. Are you okay?" Yui only nodded at the question. Mio moved her heavy plastic bags into the house quickly, placing them on the table. "That's a relief. I scrambled back as soon as Tsumugi gave me a call. You're not fully recovered yet, Yui, so try not to do any strenuous activity."

"Haaaai~" Yui answered cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys know school starts tomorrow, right?" Tsumugi asked the group.

"Yeah. A day of school without that mad woman around… I wonder what it's gonna be like." Ritsu commented, still having an air of hate about what happened to her last time. Yui decided to speak this time.

"Well, without her, it's one less threat. As long as the Dead Hour looms, we're not out of our neck of the woods yet. We still need to get rid of that problem… for now though, let's just go about our normal lives. If trouble turns up, we'll deal with it… but right now, none of us are in any condition to fight, so let's try to avoid any unnecessary contact for the time being. Once we're battle ready… we go in again."

"As usual, coming from our fearless leader. But let's take it one step at a time." Tsumugi added on.

"Yeah, starting with school tomorrow." Ritsu said, which brought up a few giggles from the crew.

Tomorrow was a new day for them, but they still had a LOT of things to do before they could fully close this case. For now though, everyday life moves on.

**0**

**To Be Continued**

**0**


End file.
